Winter Court Dilemma
by parietheplatypus
Summary: 10-year-old Viviane and Kallias are trapped out in a storm and they need to find shelter - Viviane's life depends on it.


It was snowing lightly and if you looked very closely, you could see a shadow jumping lower and lower from the grand winter court castle. What you wouldn't know was that shadow, that thief, fugitive, law-breaker, was the young prince himself.

10-year-old, Kallias.

The prince had just come back from a day's worth of meetings. He was sweaty and gross, and the day passed by in a blur. Though, what kept him awake throughout the day was meeting his best friend. Viviane.

He landed with a thud onto the lightly snow-covered grass. He navigated his way through the trees. Careful not to bump into any, for he didn't want a pound of snow to fall on his head. He went deeper and deeper into the woods, covering his tracks along the way. Until he found the person he was looking for.

* * *

Viviane plopped down, leaning on a tree. She spent the past hour looking for the cabin where her scout mates were supposed to meet. Her lips were turning blue and she could no longer feel her hands. But these things were normal for a scout, especially one in the winter court. She curled her knees to her chest, and hoped that the storm would end soon.

But the storm's wrath would end far from then.

* * *

Kallias broke into a sprint when Viviane's scent grew closer. He found her curled up by a tree. Not a hint of the fire that she was. Though he supposed that fire is only really needed when it's coldest out.

He nudged her slightly, and she sprung. Already on her feet and a hand to her sword Kal raised his hands, 'It's only me Viv."

She sighed, "Oh thank the cauldron, you don't know what furry beasts are in the woods."

Kal gave her a crooked smile, "I should be the worst."

Viv rolled her eyes, "Please, you're nothing but a fluffy teddy bear."

Viviane's face grew serious, "We should find a way out of here. It's getting really cold."

Kal laughed, "I'm the prince of winter, I can protect you."

Viviane rolled her eyes, "I don't need protection. Especially from you. I can take care of myself thank you very much."

A huge gust of wind whooshed by. They really needed to find shelter.

Viviane squinted to her left. And Kallias tried to figure out what she was looking at, but he couldn't see anything but an endless glittering white.

"Do you remember the way back to the castle?"

He looked to his left, realizing that he could no longer see the white and silver elite building that was his home. His path covered with fresh snow made him confused about the path he took. He shook his head.

"Let's keep going," she stomped through the snow leaving Kallias jogging after.

And falling face-first into the snow.

* * *

In the clearing lay a little home. Covered in honey covered candies. Kallias identified the magnificent delicacies that were offered in the Winter Court. A path paved from chocolates, white and mint. The hut made of gingerbread. Gummies covered the roof of the home, and white frosting draped the ledge. Kallias grabbed Viviane's hand, she was growing weaker. They rushed to the door. Kallias knocked. Immediately, the door swung open. And a woman with a kind-hearted face opened the door.

She put a hand over her heart, "Oh my! Prince! What are you doing here?"

Kallias put on his charming smile, "Hello, can we please come in? My friend is in need of immediate care."

The woman nodded frantically, "Why, of course! Please, come in." The woman held the door open.

They went in, Viviane now using Kallias arm to stand entirely.

"I'll be right back to get supplies, don't touch anything." The woman said, and then she disappeared into the back.

Kallias sat Viviane down on a large peppermint. He crouched to reach her level, "Why did you do that?"

Viviane scrunched her brows and Kallias explained, "Why were you out in this storm?"

Viviane yawned, "I had to… meet the others. I couldn't lose my job."

Kal crossed his arms over his chest, "That's ridiculous. You can't sacrifice your life for that."

Viviane looked at him with empty eyes, "I need that money." She gave a bittersweet smile, "Not all of us are born in nobility."

Kal's frown deeper as he scooted closer to Viviane, "I don't care. I am the prince, and I forbid you to die."

"You can't do that," Viviane scoffed.

"Oh, yes I can. If I took to my palace," He looked at Viviane and his 10-year-old naiveness came into play. He looked into Viviane's eyes and with eagerness. He held both her hands, "I could marry you, and we could be happy, and then you will never have to die. And we could play forever and ever."

"Food," Viviane groaned.

Kal's eyes widened. In panic, he grabbed a cupcake from the table in the center that was covered in pastries. Without even asking if she could eat herself, Kal broke the cupcake and fed it to her with his hands.

"Well, doesn't someone have a sweet tooth," the woman returned. But instead of appearing kind, the woman returned looking like a vicious witch.

Kallias remembered what the woman said, 'Don't touch anything.' His eyes widened and he bowed, "I'm so sorry."

The woman lifted a claw to her chin, "Well, you took something from me, so I guess you owe me."

Kallias nodded. The woman smiled, "Good prince. Follow me."

Viviane croaked, "Don't."

But Kallias couldn't hear her small voice. So he followed her across the room. And like quicksilver, the woman tied Kallias with magic-delaying ash. He screamed as the woman shoved him into a cell. Not just any cell. A large oven.

Viviane cleared her throat and tried to get up.

An invisible shield snapped in place between her and Kallias.

The woman turned to her, "Don't worry, I'll eat you next. But I can't see, so for now, I need you to see if he is ready to be eaten."

Viviane bit her lip, but nodded. The woman snapped her fingers and the ash held him tighter. Kallias howled. He howled and screamed and pleaded. Viviane closed her eyes. When he called out for Viviane, she couldn't help it. She pounded at the shield. The woman shrugged it off.

Finally, when she was satisfied, she lifted the shield. Viviane went straight for the witch. And quite simply, the witch's hand was wrapped around Viviane's throat. She gagged.

The witch looked around. Although her reflexes and her hearing were sharp, it still didn't help her enough.

"You will check if he is ready."

Viviane nodded. The witch let her go. And Viviane pretended to check on Kal, but she didn't have the heart to look at him directly. But she had a plan.

"I can't see him."

The witch growled, "Stupid girl, can't you do anything?"

The woman shoved Viviane aside. The witch opened the locks to the oven. Viviane yanked Kallias out. She grabbed another rope of iron and tied the witch with it. The witch screamed. But Viviane thought it paled in comparison to Kal's. So she shoved the witch in with no regrets. And she locked the oven. She untied Kallias. Burn scars were all around him, but they would heal. Viviane waved a hand - letting Kal do the rest. She slumped to the ground. Kallias locked the oven one more time with magic. He made the air in the oven so cold that the witch died almost instantly. Viviane looked outside the sugar window. The storm ceased.

Kallias noticed and rushed out the door. Viviane tried to follow him, but had no strength to follow him. Kallias himself was weak though. Outside, he scaled a tree using his training, and from the top - he could see the castle. He memorized the path. Then he jumped back down, grabbed Viviane, and winnowed their way back.

* * *

It was now dawn and it was noticeable from anywhere. That the 10-year old prince had his arms draped around a girl his age. Both torn and haggard. And at the time, both of them did not know it - but everyone else did. They could tell from the way they looked at each other, the way they'd talk about each other, and the way they'd break all the rules for each other. The prince and the scout - they were both in love.


End file.
